The present invention relates to light restricting structure and more particularly to an improved light restricting housing for a ventilation system which can be used in conjunction with those activities requiring both ventilation and accompanying light restriction, such as in auditoriums, photographic equipment and dark rooms and particularly, as in livestock housings, including housings for poultry where air ventilated and artificially lighted environments have been found to be most desirable.
It is generally known in those situations where it has been found desirable to provide ventilation and concomitant direct light reduction or obscurence to use spaced blade members with surfaces geometrically configured to prevent passage of direct light therethrough. Such past blade member assemblies have included air stream flow-through housings provided with rods and spacers or tabs and slots to position the blade members in appropriately spaced position. It is recognized by the present invention that such past assemblies have been comparatively complex to manufacture and assemble, requiring several parts that necessarily must be fixtured and assembled in proper alignment with the resulting assemblies presenting problems in operation, fixturing, wear and maintenance.
The present invention, recognizing these past problems provides an improved and light restricting housing for a ventilation system which is straightforward and economical in manufacture and assembly without time consuming fixturing. The structure of the present invention is efficient in operation and maintenance, allowing for ready drainage and cleaning and at the same time utilizing a minimum of parts in efficiently accomplishing both ventilation and light control in a unique arrangement for manufacturing, assembling and spacing blade members for utilization in a novel ventilating and light control system.
Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth herein.